Astropolis
Astropolis is Andross's orbital space fortress, from Star Fox 2. It sits within the proximity of the Lylat System's sun. From this base of operations, Andross launched a massive attack on Corneria with several Cannon Betrayer Battle Carriers and coordinated the launch of several variety of interplanetary missiles, launched from occupied planets in the Lylat System. Appearances ''Star Fox 2'' Astropolis' only appearance in a game to date is in Star Fox 2. It is featured as the last level of the game, and as the location of the player's final battle with Andross. It is only accessible after all of Andross's forces elsewhere in the Lylat System have been annihilated. Description & History Ultimately, the Star Fox team pushed Andross's forces back until at last, after defeating Wolf, they were able to launch an offensive on Astropolis. During the attack, one (or a second should the first fail) of the Star Fox team members infiltrated the massive space fortress. After diving deep into the interior and making their way through Astropolis's corridors, Andross himself was found at the core of the station. After penetrating a protective armored shell and damaging Andross's core brain, the villain fled into what appeared to be a warped pocket dimension, not unlike the one from the previous game in the series. Within, he was defeated by Star Fox, Astropolis's destruction triggered with the destruction of his core brain. Quickly, the Star Fox pilot fled the space station, escaping as Astropolis continued to explode from within. Losing inertial control, Andross's space fortress plummeted towards the surface of the sun below, obliterated in a sea of fire. Victorious, the Star Fox team returned to their mothership and warped away to Corneria to celebrate the second defeat of Andross and his armada. ''Nintendo World'' Astropolis makes its 3D appearance in Nintendo World and is the part of the Space Stage above the Lylat Star in the Lylat System. It sat within the atmosphere of the Lylat System's sun. Astropolis features as the part of the final level alongside with Venom in Star Fox Zero. The Star Fox team pushed Andross' forces back on Venom until at last, after defeating Star Wolf they were able to launch an offensive on Astropolis. During the attack, Fox infiltrated the massive space fortress. After diving deep into the interior and making his way through Astropolis's corridors, Andross himself was found at the core of the station. After penetrating a protective armored shell and damaging Andross's core brain, the villain fled into what appeared to be a warped pocket dimension, not unlike the one at his power base on Venom. Within, he was defeated by the Star Fox leader, Astropolis's destruction triggered with the destruction of his core brain. Quickly, Fox fled the space station, escaping as Astropolis continued to explode from within. Losing inertial control, Andross's space fortress plummeted towards the surface of the sun below, obliterated in a sea of fire. Victorious, the Star Fox team returned to their mothership Great Fox and warped away to Corneria to celebrate the first defeat of Andross and his armada. It was revealed that Andross survived his encounter with the Star Fox Team. Trivia *In every other game, Andross' Base has been on Venom (although he brings himself back to life over Sauria in Star Fox Adventures and was briefly revived as a clone in the prequel manga "Farewell Beloved Falco"). *In its depiction in Star Fox 2, when the Star Fox team are attacking Astropolis, the beginning of the music is identical to Venom's highway from the Level 2 route in the previous game. Category:Space Stations Category:Satellites and space stations Category:Lylat System